


Urgent Needs

by Demando



Category: Katawa Shoujo
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 19:23:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10367643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demando/pseuds/Demando
Summary: Rin has some...urgent needs, and only Emi can help





	

A quick knock on the door startled Emi. She sprang on her metallic feet, her nightgown flutturing as she opened the door. She was meet with Rin’s familiar face.  
“Hey there Rin, bit late for a visit, no?”  
Rin’s eyes moved around quick, before entering the room.  
“Um…I sorta need something.”  
Emi grinned, and quickly locked the door.  
“And tell me, what do you need from me, my dear Rin” asked Emi in a hushed tone, her finger stroking Rin’s neck.  
“I think you know what I need. It’s that weird time again.”  
Emi’s palms stroked Rin’s stumps, before going down, lower and lower, along her waist, undoing the buttons of her blouse.  
“Emi, we need to hurry.” gasped Rin.  
You want faster? Then here I come!” chuckled Emi, poping the last buttons.  
“Emi, I’m serious, I need…”  
“Yes, tell me what you need.” whispered Emi in her ear, while her palms were now working around her breasts.  
Rin took a deep breath, then spoke.  
“I need you to change my tampon, damnit!”  
Emi sweatdropped, releasing Rin’s chest.  
“Oh…” sighed Emi, before yelping out. “WHAT THE HELL?!”


End file.
